


Morning Light

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

Jemma opened her eyes, not needing to look up at the clock to know that the alarm hadn't gone off yet. She always woke up early when she was the only one in the bed, even in the middle of summer when a little less warmth should have logically been welcome.

She smiled slightly. Love, she'd learned, wasn't the slightest bit logical.

Wrapping herself up in Leo's robe, she made her way into their home lab to find her husband fast asleep at the computer table, head cradled in his folded arms and a 3D diagram hovering in the air in front of them. He drew out his plans far more often than he used to – he said it was easier to keep everything clear and organized when he didn't have to hold it in his head – but they were just as beautiful as they'd always been.

Jemma spun it to take a closer look, the fingers of her other hand carding through Leo's hair. He woke up immediately, sitting up carefully enough to not dislodge her hand at all. "Sorry," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Couldn't sleep."

"I gathered that." She bent down for a quick good-morning kiss, turning back to his blueprint as he hooked an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "This isn't the nanocell project we're working on for Stark, though."

Leo shook his head. "Christmas present for May. Taser gloves." His brow furrowed as he gestured at a corner of the design. "Can't quite get the energy source quite as small as I'd like, though."

She tilted her head slightly as she studied it. "Have you tried bio energy?"

"Skin isn't conductive enough to give us the kind of juice we...." His voice trailed off as he leaned forward slightly, entirely focused on the design. "But they both will, especially if we cycle them together in a feedback loop." He pulled the blueprint closer, already making the necessary adjustments.

Jemma enlarged a corner of the design, making a small tweak. "If you handle the inputs correctly, you could even use the gloves natural conductivity to make them—"

"—self-generating!" His eyes lit, half standing now as he made the necessary adjustments, and Jemma smiled as she pressed a kiss against his hair and turned to leave. She should get the tea going, and if she was lucky he'd be ready for conversation by the time she'd finished with breakfast.

She hadn't quite made it out the door, though, when she was stopped by a tug on the back of her robe. Jemma turned around as Leo pulled her close, giving her a much more thorough good-morning kiss. "Where are you running off to?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"We don't interrupt each other when we're in science mode." She slid her arms around his neck. "I was going to make tea and let you finish up."

"I got enough of the concept down that I can refine it later." He grinned. "Besides, science mode is less interesting to me than the idea of talking you into a shower before that tea."

She put on her best mock-serious expression. "I don't know. You know how I feel about my tea."

 "Not as much as you feel about me," he murmured against her lips.

"There is that," she breathed, pulling him closer as they lost themselves in another kiss. They were still learning each other this way, despite the intense study they'd already put into it, and a part of them still catalogued every angle, sensitive spot and the resulting effects.

When they broke apart,  he leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he said softly.

She smiled. "Well, if you keep kissing me like that, I'm happy to forgo my tea."

"Have to keep up with you, don't I?" He pressed a kiss against her cheek. "But that's not exactly what I meant."

"I know." Her own voice was soft as she moved her hands to his jawline, letting herself just soak in the sight of him for a moment. "Thank you for being here, too."

He smiled, and his expression held all the love in the world. "Happy to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
